Zosan Week 2018
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Ma participation à la Zosan Week 2018 organisée par MarimoCookWeek sur tumblr.
1. Jour 1

_Je cherchais quelque chose à écrire sans prise de tête pour vous prouver que j'étais encore vivante (si si je vous assure) et je suis tombée sur les "prompts" de la Zosan Week organisée par MarimoCookWeek sur tumblr. L'inspiration a frappé et voilà ce qui en est ressorti. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est dans l'ensemble très doux et très mignon, parfait pour lire sous la couette avec un bon chocolat chaud ! (le froid arrive !)_

 _Je suis toujours en train d'écrire mes deux fics "secrètes", ça n'avance pas vite et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas non plus abandonné Thé ou Café, mais encore une fois il faudra être patient(e) ! J'ai des idées pour la suite, mais si vous voulez voir quelque chose en particulier n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça pourrait m'aider à me remettre dedans !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Jour 1 - Vulnérabilité**

 _Univers canon_

Zoro se laissa glisser contre le mur, incapable de supporter son propre poids plus longtemps. Il avait été pris par surprise dans cette ruelle. C'était une petite ville à l'apparence tranquille et il avait baissé sa garde. Il était parti boire au bar, et il avait passé une bonne soirée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rentrer au Sunny et qu'il se perde dans les rues sombres et inconnues.

L'attaque était venue de sa gauche, et son champ de vision restreint de ce côté l'avait empêché de la déceler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le poignard s'était enfoncé dans son flanc, coupant sa respiration. Il avait réussi à se défendre et à les mettre en fuite, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était bien trop vulnérable à son goût, luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ombre. Si ces crapules décidaient de revenir en nombre, son compte était bon.

Tête baissée, il fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir, tentant de respirer aussi régulièrement que possible. Il essayait de rester éveiller, mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. S'il n'était pas trouvé à temps, il allait certainement se vider de son sang. Drôle de fin pour un guerrier comme lui. Il se demanda si le monde l'apprendrait. Il pensa à ses _nakamas_ , qui le chercheraient au matin, pressés de lever l'ancre. Il espérait qu'ils ne souffriraient pas trop d'être arrivés trop tard.

Sa vision se brouillait. Il n'entendait plus les bruits autour de lui, hormis sa respiration chaotique. Il n'avait plus la force de faire pression sur sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Il mit longtemps à remarquer que quelque chose avait bougé devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et vit une paire de chaussures noires parfaitement cirées. Avec difficulté, il leva la tête, ses yeux remontant le long d'un corps élancé, habillé d'un costume impeccable. Son regard termina sa course sur une tête blonde et une cigarette fumante.

Sanji le fixait. Il paraissait surpris. Il sembla même à Zoro qu'il était inquiet, mais c'était peut-être le manque de sang qui parlait.

Sans un mot, Sanji se baissa et l'empoigna, l'aidant à se relever. Il passa le bras de Zoro autour de ses épaules et son propre bras autour de sa taille, évitant de faire pression sur la blessure.

Le reste resta vague dans l'esprit de Zoro. Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie et l'incident fut clos.


	2. Jour 2

**Jour 2 - Secrets/Révélations**

 _Univers alternatif_

— Prêt ?

Zoro acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

— Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, insista Sanji.

— C'est valable aussi pour toi, remarqua Zoro.

— Je suis prêt.

— Alors vas-y.

Sanji le regarda une dernière fois pour être sûr, puis appuya sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il le posa ensuite rapidement face contre la couette comme s'il avait peur qu'il le morde. Désormais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. La photo qu'il venait de poster sur Instagram dévoilait leur relation au monde entier. Ou du moins à ses abonnés. Mais comme il en avait beaucoup, l'information ferait traînée de poudre. Ils s'y attendaient, et Sanji lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner pour son prochain tapis rouge. Zoro était prêt à montrer au monde entier qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Personne ne le connaissait, et sa vie de citoyen ordinaire allait certainement changer drastiquement d'ici quelques heures. C'était le prix à payer lorsqu'on était tombé amoureux d'un acteur devenu célèbre. Mais il serait prêt à tout pour lui.

La nécessité de se cacher était devenue pesante ces derniers temps. L'information avait failli filtrer plusieurs fois. Ils voulaient que cette révélation leur appartienne. Ils ne voulaient pas que ce qui était le plus important dans leur vie soit divulgué au public par un journaliste quelconque. Ils voulaient le faire en leurs propres termes. Et c'est ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Après quelques minutes, Sanji reprit son téléphone. Zoro regarda par-dessus son épaule, curieux de voir les réactions de ses fans. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de commentaires, et la plupart était positifs. Certains fans étaient extatiques, d'autres heureux pour Sanji, mais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été la ou le chanceux.

Même après toutes ces années, ça dépassait encore Zoro de voir à quel point son homme était aimé et son travail reconnu. Il avait assisté à sa montée vers le succès et il ne pouvait être plus fier de lui.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard plein d'attente et d'excitation. Tout allait changer maintenant, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Le premier de ces changements aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours, lorsqu'il donnerait à Sanji la petite boîte en velours noir cachée au plus profond de la commode.


	3. Jour 3

**Jour 3 - Animaux**

 _Univers canon_

Sanji avança en sifflotant le long du chemin menant au port. La journée se terminait. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente dans le ciel. La lumière était plus douce, plus chaude. Il était un peu fatigué, mais les provisions étaient faites et ils seraient désormais parés jusqu'à la prochaine île. Certains des achats qu'il avait faits un peu plus tôt devaient même déjà l'attendre au Sunny. Son programme de la soirée allait être chargé. Il allait devoir commencer par cuisiner le dîner, puis après le repas, il aurait encore à tout agencer dans le garde-manger. Il pourrait demander de l'aide à l'un ou l'autre de ses _nakamas_ , mais il préférait le faire lui-même. Il avait ses petites manies pour tout ranger à sa place, et il perdrait trop de temps à tout expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il apercevait déjà les mats du Sunny au loin quand il le vit. Il y avait un arbre sur le bord du chemin. Un grand chêne probablement centenaire. Il était magnifique et offrait un halo d'ombre tout autour de son tronc. Une forme y était allongée, et Sanji ne tarda pas à reconnaître Zoro.

Il s'approcha aussi silencieusement que possible. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, il s'arrêta et sourit en découvrant la scène. Une boule de poils s'était installée sur son ventre, pelotonnée sur son _haramaki_. Il ne savait pas si Zoro l'avait remarqué, mais il en doutait. Il fit un pas de plus, et le bruit d'un caillou déplacé par sa chaussure éveilla le félin. Une petite tête se leva, et de grands yeux jaunes le fixèrent, comme pour le défier d'approcher plus. Il semblait marquer son territoire et Sanji ne doutait pas qu'il défendrait son lieu de sieste à coup de griffes s'il osait s'assoir à côté de Zoro.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, même si l'idée était tentante. Il profita de la scène encore quelques instants de plus avant de se décider à laisser les dormeurs tranquilles.

Luffy ne serait pas mécontent si Zoro rentrait avec un chat sur les talons ce soir. Ils n'avaient heureusement encore jamais eu de problème de rats à bord, mais avoir un prédateur avec eux serait une précaution supplémentaire. Et puis Sanji repensa au regard que l'animal lui avait lancé tout à l'heure. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'emmener avec eux. L'envie de le jeter par-dessus bord serait bien trop grande si le matou s'était mis en tête de l'empêcher d'approcher Zoro.


	4. Jour 4

**Jour 4 - Cicatrices**

 _Univers canon_

Le bout de ses doigts traçait délicatement la fine ligne blanche. Il touchait à peine la peau chaude par peur de le réveiller. Il dormait profondément, mais un petit rien suffisait souvent à l'éveiller. Ses doigts continuèrent un peu plus haut, rencontrant une autre ligne, légèrement plus longue et plus marquée que la précédente. Celle-ci non plus il ne savait pas comment il l'avait eue. Il en avait récolté beaucoup de nouvelles pendant ces deux ans séparés, et Sanji les avait découvertes une à une au grès de leurs escapades nocturnes. Malgré le rythme effréné de leurs aventures, ils avaient rapidement repris leurs habitudes et ils parvenaient assez facilement à passer du temps ensemble. Cette séparation avait été bien trop longue.

Son regard remonta sur son visage, sur la plus grosse différence qui lui avait sauté aux yeux sitôt qu'il l'avait revu. Il détestait celle-ci car elle le privait de la joie de plonger dans ses yeux. Maintenant tout était déséquilibré. Ça ne le rendait pas plus moche bien sûr. Il aurait le visage entièrement mutilé qu'il le trouverait encore beau. Mais c'était tout de même perturbant. Sans compter que la perte de son œil avait dû lui apporter des difficultés supplémentaires.

Il s'aida de sa main posée sur son torse pour se redresser et déposer un léger baiser sur sa paupière à jamais fermée. Il la sentit tressaillir au contact, et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Zoro. Il guetta un instant, mais il ne se réveilla pas, alors il se repositionna contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Sa main redescendit en suivant le vallon de sa plus grande cicatrice. Celle-ci il l'aimait bien. Elle avait failli lui coûter la vie, certes, mais elle signifiait aussi beaucoup de choses pour eux deux. Il se souviendrait toujours du moment où cette longue lame s'était abaissée et avait entaillé la peau dans une giclée de sang. Le sien n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, mais il sentait déjà une attraction envers lui. De par sa détermination, sa force. C'est en le voyant accueillir cette lame à bras ouverts qu'il avait compris qu'il allait lui aussi devoir se battre pour ses rêves, qu'il allait devoir quitter la sécurité du Baratie pour suivre son propre chemin. C'était Luffy qui lui avait donné le dernier coup de coude pour franchir le seuil du restaurant, mais c'était Zoro qui avait fait vaciller son obstination à rester auprès de Zeff. C'était lui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne rembourserait sa dette envers le vieil homme que le jour où il partirait en mer vivre sa vie.

Et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.


	5. Jour 5

**Jour 5 - Déguisement/Infiltration**

 _Univers alternatif_

Zoro serra les dents sur une réplique qui le ferait certainement virer. Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Il se demanda non pour la dernière fois pourquoi on l'avait choisi lui. D'autres auraient certainement été mieux adaptés pour ce job. Robin par exemple. Mais non, c'était sur lui que c'était tombé.

Il lança un regard en coin à son collègue. Il n'était vraiment pas moche à regarder, et quand il était arrivé ici la première fois, il avait cru que le temps passé ici ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Zoro le détestait. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'allait pas, et l'autre ne se privait pas de lui faire remarquer, s'excusant même envers les clientes pour son incompétence. Peut-être que s'il avait été au courant il aurait été plus indulgent, mais personne ne savait à part la patronne du salon de beauté. Alors forcément, il devait se demander pourquoi il avait été embauché. Zoro se posait la même question pour être honnête. Il n'y connaissait rien du tout, et si la patronne n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il reste en salle, il se serait vite retrouvé à l'arrière à faire le ménage ou s'occuper des commandes.

Il n'avait même pas été formé. On l'avait lâché dans la fosse aux lions avec pour seule consigne de se fondre dans le décor et d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Une semaine qu'il était là et il n'avait toujours rien vu. Du moins rien d'intéressant. Il avait mal aux yeux à force de voir du rose et les papotages et cancanages incessants des clientes lui donnait mal à la tête. Comment pouvait-on travailler dans ce genre d'endroit ? Pourtant son collègue semblait s'y plaire, si son sourire en était la preuve. Son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir. Zoro se trouvait souvent comme hypnotisé par cette vision. Il s'était fait prendre une ou deux fois. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. La première fois, il l'avait regardé un air surpris au visage pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son travail. Les fois d'après, c'était plutôt la curiosité qui transparaissait sur ses traits. Dans ces moments-là il n'était pas désagréable à côtoyer.

Le carillon à l'entrée sonna et une cliente entra. Zoro s'empressa d'aller l'accueillir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. C'était la femme qu'il avait vue sur la photo. Son nom le confirma. Elle voulait un rendez-vous avec Vinsmoke pour une manucure alors il lui demanda de patienter le temps que celui-ci termine avec sa cliente précédente. Il resta un instant au comptoir de l'accueil à l'observer discrètement. Elle lisait un magazine sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

— Sanji, attira-t-il son attention en s'approchant de lui.

D'ordinaire ils s'appelaient par leurs noms, mais pas devant les clientes. Il l'informa de ce que voulait la femme et lui demanda s'il pouvait rester près de lui pendant son rendez-vous, histoire d'apprendre. Vinsmoke parut surpris, mais il accepta sans sourciller. Il avait une bonne excuse pour écouter leur conversation et tenter d'apprendre quelque chose sur le petit ami de cette femme. S'il apprenait ce qu'il voulait cette après-midi, il pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit et reprendre son vrai travail.

Il tourna la tête en se sentant observé. Sanji le regardait étrangement et Zoro sentit ses entrailles se tortiller. Il déglutit, réalisant que le temps passé avec lui touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il allait lui manquer.


	6. Jour 6

**Jour 6 - Baiser**

 _Univers alternatif_

Sanji pleurait et riait en même temps. Ce ne devait pas être le meilleur baiser qu'il ait donné, mais c'était certainement celui qui signifiait le plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour comme celui-ci arriverait. N'avait jamais osé imaginer vivre ce genre de moment. Et pourtant il était là, avec Zoro. Son merveilleux Zoro qui venait de le surprendre de la meilleure des façons. Sa main agrippée au t-shirt de Zoro tremblait incontrôlablement. Il était tellement heureux en cet instant qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La bouche de Zoro recouvrant la sienne n'y changeait rien. Il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs jours pour réaliser pleinement la situation. Il renifla bruyamment et Zoro interrompit le baiser, juste le temps d'un regard et d'un sourire. Lui aussi semblait heureux. Et il semblait ne pas pouvoir se détacher de ses lèvres plus que de quelques secondes. Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Sanji. Ce baiser-là fut un peu plus maîtrisé. Il espérait vraiment réussir à transmettre son amour, sa joie, et la profondeur de ses sentiments à travers ce baiser.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, serra son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient chez eux, à l'abri des regards, et Sanji en était bien content. Il pouvait ainsi se laisser aller à ses émotions sans peur des jugements. Même s'il était sûr qu'en cet instant, une météorite pouvait s'écraser sur terre, il ne le remarquerait même pas. Il était totalement absorbé par la présence de Zoro. Par le cocon de ses bras autour de lui. Par la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire. Par son regard rempli d'amour et de bonheur. Par sa main recouvrant la sienne, son pouce caressant l'anneau de métal qu'il venait d'y placer.

Zoro était l'homme de sa vie. Sanji était prêt à prendre son nom, et à passer le reste de son existence avec lui.


	7. Jour 7

**Jour 7 - Echange de corps**

 _Univers canon_

Sanji fulminait ! C'était à cause de cet abruti de Marimo qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation. Il avait déjà vécu ça bien sûr, mais la dernière fois c'était plus agréable. Il leva une grosse main vers son visage pour l'examiner. Elle n'avait rien de la finesse des siennes, ni leur habilité. Le repas allait être une catastrophe. Du moins selon ses propres critères. Les autres n'y verraient certainement que du feu.

Il posa en soufflant le couteau sur la planche après avoir massacré un nouveau poisson qu'il tentait de vider. Il défit difficilement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il n'avait rien d'un gringalet, mais ces muscles-là étaient bien trop gonflés pour être à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il avait abandonné la cravate une heure plus tôt, et sa veste de costume une demi-heure auparavant. Finalement il comprenait les choix vestimentaires de Zoro. Même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Il tourna la tête en entendant du bruit, et il se vit entrer dans la salle à manger d'un pas lourd qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait au pied les grosses chaussures de Zoro et l'épais manteau vert dégageait son torse. Il se sentit rougir, appréciant peu que Zoro expose ainsi son corps aux yeux de tous. Il n'était pas vraiment pudique, mais tout de même.

— Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait vraiment hâte que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il commençait à avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et il refusait de le faire dans ce corps. Evidemment, il était déjà familier avec cette partie du corps de Zoro, très familier même, mais c'était différent.

— Il a rien voulu savoir.

— Comment ça ? Tu t'es excusé au moins ?

Il sentait déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ! Mais il a dit que ça suffisait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

— Il a rien dit.

— Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

— Non.

L'abruti ! Comment ils allaient faire maintenant. Il pouvait toujours aller lui parler lui-même, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait énervé. Peut-être que s'il lui cuisinait son plat préféré ça l'adoucirait ? Sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était son plat préféré…

— C'est comme si c'était pas ça qui l'avait énervé…

— Quoi ?

— C'est juste une impression que j'ai eue.

— Mais si c'est pas toi qu'il l'a énervé, alors pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Une lueur se fit tout à coup dans son cerveau, et il échangea un regard horrifié avec Zoro, qui semblait avoir eu la même révélation.

— Tu crois que c'est quand…

— Peut-être…

— Merde.

— Tu l'as dit.

— On devrait peut-être aller s'excuser tous les deux.

— Bonne idée. J'ai envie de retrouver mon corps, c'est trop bizarre d'être attiré par moi-même.

Sanji le regarda bêtement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui aussi avait envie d'embrasser Zoro, ou de le toucher, mais ça reviendrait à s'embrasser soi-même et ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose qu'il voulait expérimenter. Il frissonna de dégoût et attrapa la main de Zoro, ou plutôt la sienne, pour l'entraîner vers la porte. Il était temps de résoudre ce problème, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.


	8. Jour 8

**Jour 8 - Jour libre**

 _Univers alternatif_

Usopp soupira en continuant de désherber. Sanji et Zoro étaient encore en train de se chamailler, et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Sûrement encore un truc stupide. Ils s'engueulaient tellement souvent qu'il se demandait parfois pourquoi Zoro restait ici et ne cherchait pas du travail ailleurs. Bien sûr il avait son idée. Bien arrêtée d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait osé parier avec Nami. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine pour enfin sortir ensemble avant que le délai ne soit imparti et qu'Usopp perde son pari. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le perdre. Il n'avait pas misé gros, mais ce serait toujours agréable de pour une fois gagner contre la serveuse.

— Je connais mon travail ! s'exclama tout à coup Zoro.

Usopp releva la tête, curieux.

— Si mes méthodes te plaisent pas, trouve toi un autre jardinier !

Sur ses mots, Zoro tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans la serre-tunnel. Il tourna son attention sur Sanji. Il était restait figé, comme soufflé par la réaction de Zoro.

— Tu devrais le complimenter de temps en temps, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Et lui demander de sortir avec toi.

Le rouge monta aussitôt aux joues de Sanji. Il bafouilla quelque chose puis tourna à son tour les talons dans la direction du restaurant.

Usopp ricana en silence. Tous ceux qui travaillaient avec eux connaissaient l'attraction qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais depuis quatre ans qu'Usopp était arrivé, aucun des deux n'avait encore osé faire le premier pas. Tout serait tellement plus agréable pourtant s'ils arrêtaient de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non.

Le lendemain, Usopp terminait de mettre en ordre la salle quand Zoro arriva avec la cueillette du jour. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et Usopp espérait que l'accrochage d'hier n'avait pas été celui de trop pour leur jardinier.

Curieux, il le suivit en cuisine en restant discret.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le domaine de Sanji, il trouva un petit coin où il pourrait tout voir et tout entendre mais sans être lui-même vu.

Sanji inspectait la cagette de légumes et de fruits, préparant déjà certainement dans sa tête le menu du jour qui en découlerait. Zoro le regardait silencieusement, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait hésiter entre repartir au jardin et rester un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, Sanji reposa la courgette qu'il examinait et leva les yeux vers Zoro.

— Excuse-moi pour hier, l'entendit-il dire.

Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, Sanji non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Il paraissait tendu. Et c'était la première fois qu'Usopp l'entendait s'excuser auprès de Zoro.

Zoro grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et un silence prégnant s'installa entre eux. Usopp se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les guider dans la bonne direction. L'occasion était parfaite. Ils étaient quasiment seuls en cuisine et ils semblaient tous les deux dans une humeur adaptée. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils se débrouillèrent tous seuls.

— Tu voudrais venir prendre un verre avec moi demain ? demanda Sanji sur un ton hésitant qu'il utilisait rarement.

Zoro releva la tête brusquement. Il paraissait surpris et il mettait du temps à réagir. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde.

— Avec plaisir, répondit-il finalement.

Usopp se retint de sauter de joie. Il avait gagné son pari ! Il sortit sans un bruit de la cuisine, laissant les deux idiots se regarder avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Il devait trouver Nami pour lui annoncer sa défaite !


End file.
